How Naruto Beat Pein
by sheltie
Summary: Basically how Naruto beat Pein. Humorous take.


**How Naruto Beat Pein**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

**A/N: right, here I am back for another round of How Naruto Beat series. I know it's been a long time since I did one of these and to tell you the truth I forgot about them until I was going through reading some of my old work and decided to go back to it. Then I had to figure out which character to do and how it should go down. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Konoha was in ruins. Naruto had finally made it to the base, where Pein was. He fought long and hard to get there.

"So, you've finally come nine-tails" Pein said.

"So you're Pein, you're a lot shorter than I expected" Naruto said.

Pein couldn't help, but jerk back a little. Not what he was expecting the nine-tails to say. There was so many other things he thought the nine-tails would say. Like cursing him for destroying his village, hating him for hunting him anything, just not that.

"Your end is here nine-tails" Pein said trying to recover his bravado he had going. "For I am a god."

"Yeah, yeah. 'I've got you now, world domination is now within my grasp, I shall now rule the world in an iron grasp.' Man, you guys just can't come up with any new monologues can ya?" Naruto asked.

"You dare mock me, I am Pein, I shall show all the world true pain" Pein declared.

"Geez, how long did it take you to think up that catch phrase. I'll bet you spent countless nights thinking of that" Naruto said.

Pein said nothing since that was true. He had spent countless night awake thinking up this. He wanted something to sound bad ass. Of course he'd never admit this. It was against some kind of evil villain code or something.

"Okay" Naruto said clapping his hands together, "now that's out of the way lets get to the good part. The part where I win and you lose."

"Fool, how do you expect to win against me, a god" Pein said confidently.

"Oh, by doing this" Naruto said with a smirk.

He pulled out an odd contraption.

"What is this?" Pein asked.

"Oh, why it's called a video game console. Wanna play, the winner wins all" Naruto suggested.

"Fool, you think I'll fall for something so idiotic" Pein said.

"Sounds like some is a chicken, afraid I'll beat you in something so 'idiotic'" Naruto taunted.

"I am a god, I fear nothing!" Pein exclaimed.

"Then fight me, if you dare" Naruto challenged.

/Scene Break/

Konan made it to where Pein was hiding. It took her some time to get there. She entered to find a sight that shocked her to her core.

Pein and Naruto were fixated on a huge screen TV. They both had some odd contraption in their hands. They were furiously moving it back and forth and from side to side as they were furiously pressing buttons it seemed and their thumbs moving out an odd stick thing.

"Darn you nine-tails, I shall win the next round" Pein declared.

"Oh please, this has been like the sixth round you lost and I even gave you time in training mode to figure out the controls" Naruto said.

"I will win the next one, I will" Pein said in an almost petulant manner.

"Lord Pein" Konan called out.

"Hm, oh, hello Konan, what are you doing here?" Pein asked casually.

"I was worried about you, what are you doing with the nine-tails?" Konan asked.

"What's it look like, I'm in a struggle to the death against the nine-tails" Pein said.

Konan blinked then blinked again. Her brain trying to compute what she had just heard.

"And this death struggle?" she asked.

"Playing Tekkan vs. Capcom, duh. And I will win" Pein said.

Naruto snorted, "please, that'll be the day."

"I will" Pein said now acting like a petulant kid.

Konan just stared on as the two continued to play.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: so how do you like it, hope you all enjoyed this one. As for the game I picked, I picked it at random really. If there are any other characters you wish for Naruto to beat within the Naruto verse that I haven't done already or do you want me to do different ones on the ones I've already? Let me know. I kind of enjoy doing these. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
